Not getting what you want
by Sonic2598
Summary: Sonic gets a call from his Mother to come to Mobius, but what for?


Not getting what you want

A cloudy day here in S.S. as always Sonic was with his pal Axel as his house and they were playing some video games.

'Oh no you don't Ax, I gonna finish you off' Sonic said

'Bring it on Razor' Axel said

as they were playing Sonic's phone rang, he paused the game to answer the phone

S: hello

A: Sonic

S: yes?

A: it's your mother

S: oh hey ma what going on

A: I'm doing good, listen the reason I'm calling you is because I need you to come home.

S: I'm already home

A: I mean back home, to Mobius

S: what's wrong?

A: we need to talk to you about something

S: uh…okay I'll be there shortly

A; you can bring your friend as well if you like

S: okay see you then

Sonic hung the phone up and turned to Axel who asked 'hey who was that?' 'That was my mom, she wants me to come home to Mobius for something' 'you going now?' 'Yeah she said you can come too' 'sure why not'

So Sonic along with his brother Axel leave and run to Mobius at supersonic speed, they get there in no time.

'Let's head to the castle, I hope this isn't a trick that my ma is pulling' 'I think you might be right, it's unusually that your mom tells us to come to Mobius to talk to her about something instead of saying it over the phone'

Sonic & Axel walk to the castle, the guard let them in knowing who they are, they reach the throne room and sitting on her chair is none other then Queen Aleena, Sonic walked to her a gave her a hug, Axel bowed in respect to the queen

'Okay you got me here, so what's your mind' Sonic asked his mother

'My son the reason why I brought you here today is because, as you might know Mobius needs a strong leader'

'If you're thinking that I'm leaving S.S to come back you got another think coming Mom'

'You don't understand Sonic somebody needs to the voice of Mobius'

'But you're the voice of Mobius Mom, you always have be'

'I know, you know people have always questioned me, how is my son doing, and I tell them, he's making me proud'

'Thank you mom'

'But they also ask me when is he getting married, I told about you & Blaze but when I heard that you divorced her, I came to the thinking I don't want you to be sad'

'Hey but I'm not, I'm one happy Hedgehog' he said with his grin

'Sonic the reason why I brought you here today is because…….. I want you to remarry

'Let me guess you got Amy around here don't you, AMY COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE'

'No Sonic it's not Amy'

'Blaze what are you'

'It's not Blaze, Sonic I want you to marry……..Sally

Both Sonic & Axel shouted 'WHAT'

The doors open and Sally along with her mother & father approach Sonic & Axel

'Sonic we meet again'

'Sal what the hell are you doing' Axel shouted

'What?' Sally asked

'Why did you tell my mom to make me marry you?'

'Someone needs to be the next ruler of Mobius Sonic and remember I'm a princess and you're a prince' Sally said

'HOLY SHIT SONIC YOU A PRINCE' Axel said loud

'Yeah it's true, my mother is Queen of Mobius, and my late father was the king and Sally she a princess from another kingdom, if we marry Mobius and her kingdom will be as one'

'But why you, can it be someone else' Axel asked

'Dude you think I want to do this again, fuck man this isn't Amy okay'

'Uh guys where you talking about' Sally asked

'Nothing' they said

'Sonic I'm sorry as much as I want you to live your life the way you want it to, you must marry Sally for the sake of Mobius, and beside that you too are future rulers of Mobius that is if you get married' Aleena said

'Sorry mom the answer is no, let's go Ax' Sonic said

As soon as Sonic & Axel were making their way out their were stopped by the guards, Sonic asked

'Can you please step out of the way so we could leave' Axel asked

'Sorry Queen Aleena's orders' the guard said

Both Axel & Sonic turned their attention to Aleena

'I'm sorry Sonic I can't let you leave'

'Mom…why?'

'I don't wan to lose this city or you at all, please do the right my Son'

Axel pulled out is light saber and shouted 'I'll do the right thing' he was about slash the guard but Sonic held his arm back

'Ax, don't do it's not worth it'

'Why not man'

'If you kill them, more will come and kill you, then I'm trap here forever, I can't let it happen beside I made a promise to certain somebody back to Edenia'

'Jade'

'Yes, she's my girl and will always be'

'Okay for you and for Jade & Kitana'

'Thank you man'

Axel puts away his light saber 'so what re you going to do now' 'I got something up my sleeve don't you worry, it's something called, operation abuse'

'To Sally'

'Oh yeah'

Sonic & Axel share a chuckle together and turned to Aleena

'What do I have to do?'

Sally rolled her eyes 'you have to marry me you damn Hedgehog, that what you have to do'

'For how long' Sonic asked

'Forever my Son'

'Forget about it, I will not marry anybody, beside I only have one girl in mind'

'Who's that Sonic' Sally asked

'I ain't telling you' Sonic said

'So is she then pretty then me' Sally cooed

'She more beautiful then you' Sonic proudly said

'Let's me guess its Blaze the Cat isn't it'

'Nope it's not'

'It can't be Amy'

'Fuck no I hate that bitch'

'Well there's no one else, so cough it up who is it'

'(it Jade you bitch)' Sonic said in his mind

'ANSWER ME NOW SONIC'

Sonic shook his head 'what are you going to do if I say no'

'You & Axel will be throw you in Jail' Sally said

'I wasn't talking to you Sal' Sonic said

'She's right son, you will be throw in jail, and until you agree to marry her, you will remain there'

Without reaction Sonic & Axel found themselves in the grip of the guards and both of them are being taken to the jail cells below the castle

'Sonic please don't let me down, do the right thing' Sally whispered to herself.

Meanwhile Sonic & Axel were in the palace dungeon trap in a jail cell

'I guess were stuck here eh Ax'

'not for long' Axel pulled out his light saber and sliced the wall down to the outside, without thinking Axel grabbed Sonic's arm and jumped down 15 feet in the air and into the water below

'Thanks Ax' Sonic said as he was getting out

'My pleasure, let's get the fuck out of here and back home

As their were running they notice that the guards were out looking for them now cause they knew they escaped, running for their lives Sonic & Axel must find a way out of Mobius, their run though forests, running across rivers, and running down long paths, finally they see a sign saying "leaving Mobius" they almost there just 8 more feet,

'where almost out Ax keep running' Sonic shouted as they were running they stopped all of a sudden, they were cut off by the guards who were followed by Sally.

'Damn they found us, look like we'll have to fight our way out of this Sonic' Axel drew out his saber ready for combat 'let's do it Sonic' Axel was ready to fight, Sonic drew out his saber as well and stood back to back to Axel, before any blood could be spilled Sally shouted 'ENOUGH, there will be no blood shed, Sonic give yourself up, what reason do you have refusing this offer of mine' Sally asked 'because I choose the way I want to live, I will not throw my life away just for you, find another Prince because this one is taken, by another women' Sally shook her head and says 'Guards get them now'

Sonic and Axel with their sabers in hand slash the guards down to size, it didn't even take both of them 5 minutes to finish them off, when all were defeated, they then turn their attention to Sally who was a little scared right now, the two brother smiled at her

'Sal we known you for a long time, just give up okay' Sonic smiled, Sally broke down to her knees and started crying 'why Sonic, why did you do this to me, now our kingdom will be destroy in the future' Sonic & Axel couldn't wipe the smiles off their face, Sonic walked off to Sally and place a caring hand on her shoulder and say 'Sal no matter what, me & Axel will help you in anyway we can, but you have to realize you can't always get what you want just cause you're a princess, my heart belong to another girl it's not Amy though, but you will always be a pal to me and Ax' Sonic extended his hand to Sally, Sally grabbed Sonic's hand and pull herself up she was staring Sonic and then stared to the ground 'I guess you won't marry me then huh' Sally asked 'no Sal I won't, but I will always be there for you in you're down times okay' Sonic smiled Sally couldn't but smiled as well, then Axel said 'it's a Kodak moment'

After forgiving Sally for what she done Sonic & Axel returned home to S.S leaving to think about what she's going to tell her parents, 'I'll just tell her, Sonic & I aren't ready' Sally said to herself and smiled. She may be a princess but she can't always get what she wants!

Okay now this might come to a surprise but I think I got this idea from the story **When Two Become One, so if ****Toni the Mink**** if your reading this, credit goes out to you for the idea**

**Read and review ;)**


End file.
